Inner Hunter
by silentangel777
Summary: Hayden is a half human and half vampire hunter,when her coven move to Forks and meet the Cullens,they become her families next target.What will happen between her and Edward? Beta - Torchwoodium. My version of Twilight. First in series.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Cullens all rights to Stephanie Meyer :(**_

_**AN-**_

_**If you like message or Review me I need to Know if you want me to continue posting this story I have already written chapter two and three and trust me they are better than the first. So message or review so I know i'm not wasting my timethxs :)**_

_******************************************************_

_A taunting voice comes from the shadows of the cold dark warehouse, the revolting smell of vampire hanging in the air. "Catch me if you can," the voice taunts. It's male; the velvet tones are unmistakably male. A male vampire who wants to play a game? Okay then, I'll play. I let my hunting instinct take over, my oversensitive ears straining for any noise that could be made by a vampire. I can hear him easily; he's hiding in the far left corner behind a dusty piano. Coward. I sneak over to the piano then pounce on the vampire behind it. He throws me off and I flip over, landing perfectly on my feet. The vampire's face is twisted into a sneer. "Good try Hayden," he said with smirk "But you'll have to try harder than that." He surged forwards, knocking me back into the wall behind me, his teeth bared as he pinned me up roughly, my legs inches from the ground. He tilted his head in amusement and went to bite my exposed neck. I screamed and-_

My eyes flashed open and I found myself staring straight into the eyes of my sister, Ellie. She was sporting an evil smirk. I quickly glanced at the clock. _What the hell?_

"It's only 6:30! Ellie what the hell is your problem?" Annoyance flashed across her face.

"HAYDEN WOODS…" she yelled, oh no she was shouting again, better make myself comfortable, she could shout for a _long_ time. "You said you would go shopping for me today! Don't tell me you forgot!" I glared at her.

"I said I would go shopping for you, yes, but I didn't say I would go shopping for you at 6:30 in the bloody morning!" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied "But you better go soon or Peter will make you join us for the game." I blanched .She obviously hadn't thought about the words she just said to me because now her sly little grin was replaced with a look of annoyance.

That's what we call it. Murdering Vampires. The game. I'm not a normal seventeen year old. I'm frozen at this age. Vampire hunters hunt and kill vampires, as I'm sure you know. They kill some for fun and some because they have to. You can not turn your back on your hunting duties, as I have tried many times, or else you will have to face the dreaded court of Huntingham. Our vampire hunting royalty as some call them. My father was a vampire hunter and it was in his blood so when my father met my mother, who was human, they fell in love and it resulted in me. The Hunter in my father was obviously in me because I had super strength, speed like all hunters and ,of course, my personal power. A personal power is an extra, as James calls it, that no other hunter has. My extra is a shield. I can shield others from both mental and physical attacks; it comes in quite handy really.

Thinking back makes it so hard not to cry. A few years after I was born the Court, who are the leaders of the law set by the Huntingham, found out about my human mother that my father had become smitten with and killed both my parents. As relationships with humans is against Huntingham law. They did not kill me for the leader thought that I would be a great hunter. So in the end they gave me to a new family of hunters. Peter, who is the leader in our group much like a father figure. His wife, Jane who is like a mother - always caring for us. James, who at times I hate but he is like a brother to me and also Ellie who I love to death.

We are all a family but the problem is they all enjoy hunting, savoring the screams of their vampire victims that I find sickening and wrong. I don't know why I dislike hunting. I just don't like hurting people even if they are monsters. My family tried everything until they concluded that I should just be a shield for them while they killed.

I hadn't realized I'd gone into a trance until Ellie clapped her hands in front of my face, snapping me out of it. "Well get ready then" she ordered impatiently.

"Alright! Alright!" I said, jumping out of bed "Now leave me be so I can go have a shower." She left the room with a nod and I hastily got ready. Once ready I grabbed my purse and went straight to the shops but I was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the Cullens all rights to Stephanie Meyer :(**_

_**AN-**_

_**The second Chapter is up hope you like it!**_

_******************************************************_

As I made my way through the large oak doors of my home I could not help feeling odd. There were voices coming from the kitchen. I noticed them as my families but there were seven other voices that I could not identify. Then I smelt it, the revolting smell washed over my senses and my inner hunter kicked in. The smell of vampires hanged in the air. Thousands of unanswered questions started going through my head, I stayed there for a few minutes deep in thought. I didn't have time for this. I and my beloved Porsche were just attacked my werewolves. Yes, _werewolves_ seven of them were attacking me while I was in the car. The filthy dogs. My car did not survive their brutal attack and all my shopping was torn to shreds but hey so were they. I knew something was going on. There must be more werewolves than me and my family though. I had to warn my family of the dangerous position we are in.

I stormed into the kitchen, eyes flashing in anger, my favourite blue shirt now covered in werewolves' blood. I was met the scared eyes of my family and the shocked eyes of seven _vegetarian_ vampires. I stood still, taking in the sight of the strange vampires in my house. God, can't my family just kill them already? They just had to play with their work.

"Oh my God! Hayden what happened? Is that werewolf's blood?" Ellie asked, shocked.

"Yes, it's werewolf blood. There were seven of them. They attacked me while I was in my car. I only just managed to get them off me and kill them." I stated to my family their looks turned from shocked to angry in a mater of seconds.

Peter walked towards me, his eyes now flashing as mine had been just seconds before. "How could they! No…how dare they! We made an agreement with them and then they attack you? This is a disgrace! The filthy dogs!" He screamed. I covered my ears ready for the rant to continue but it didn't. Jane touched his arm lightly and Peter quickly composed his face.

"Well at least you're not hurt… Now, we will get back to the subject of those dogs later. Right now we have to sort out the Cullen's." I knew what he meant straight away and it seemed the Cullen's did too because a low growl came from each of their chests. James curled his lip from over his teeth and gave them a menacing snarl which caused all of the Cullens to back down. I hate to admit it but I don't like hurting people. Even so, what I said next really surprised me and the rest of the room.

"Why…I mean they're veggies aren't they?"

My family looked up and me with looks of hurt the Cullen's looked at me with shock.

"Hayden just because they don't eat people does not mean they are not a threat! God why are you so stupid?" Ellie shouted

I growled. I had never growled at Ellie before. She gave me a frightened look obviously not expecting such a fierce reaction. We eyed each other down, Peter stepped in. "Girls enough! Even though what Hayden says is true we can't trust them. Sure, we could keep and eye on them but what will happen when we have to leave for a month to sort out our mission tomorrow?" he looked at me pleading with me to understand. I was just about to give in then a member of the Cullen's stepped forward and cleared their throat. He looked like the leader of his little coven.

"I think that is a good idea. As for you going away for a month why doesn't one of you just stay with us while the others are away to keep an eye on us?" The rest of the Cullens including the god like boy nodded their heads.

Peter though about what he said for a moment then he nodded.

"What an excellent idea Carlisle..." Peter said with a smile. The vampire, Carlisle, nodded in thanks. "Hayden can stay with you. She is not really into our way of life anyway." I did not like this idea but some people had other ideas All the Cullens nodded politely and started to walk towards the door before I got a chance to protest. Peter felt the need to warn the Cullens and smiled nastily. "And remember leeches, one step out of line you're as good as dead."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own the Cullens all rights to Stephanie Meyer :(**_

_**AN-**_

**_Hope your all enjoying this story some more Reviews would be nice!_**

_******************************************************_

I made my way up a path of a very expensive cream coloured house nervously.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… Come on Hayden it's only one month, one month and you can go back to your stupid non-daring existence._

I carried my red suitcase up the old marble steps, gathering up the nerve to knock at the door. Of course I didn't bet on their vampire hearing because I jumped when as soon as I went to reach for the door the god like boy from before with messy bronze hair opened the door. There was only one word to describe him, as much as I was forbidden to even think it…gorgeous. His eyes were not welcoming at all and I already had a seriously bad feeling about this.

"Hello, welcome to our home" He stated with what was obviously false politeness, his eyes were telling me something different. He wanted me to leave right now. He wanted me to turn around and go home. He snapped me out of my thoughts by ushering me into the huge house. The inside was also beautiful, just like the outside, all the rooms were painted in earthy tones. He led me into a massive living area which hosted a large plasma screen and some lush leather sofas. As I drifted back from my thoughts I found that the boy was studying me, his eyes boring into mine. His gold eyes held so many emotions; pain, curiosity and most of all anger… I broke his gaze and decided to break the silence.

"So errrm where are the rest of your family?"

"They went out to hunt they should be back later" I gulped._ I'm a vampire hunter alone in a house with a vampire. Great! Could this get any worse!? _Apparently it vampires face hardened "Look I don't know what you or your little vampire busting gang want with my family but I am warning you as politely as I can. You hurt any of them I will hunt you down and make you suffer a very slow death" He strung the last words out very slowly, grinning at me as he came to an end. _Oh so that's how this cocky super hot vampire wants to play it? Well get ready cause Hayden's ready to play!_

I flashed him one of my fearful evil grins

"Well what a way to welcome a guest into your house and especially a guest that DOES NOT WANT TO BE HERE!" I yelled the last part and he seemed taken back but I was not going to stop he needed to know his place."And in case you have not noticed I don't like my families way of live, I was born to be this" I gestured my hands to my body. "And I don't want to come here and do your family a favour to be accused of some bullshit because of something I had no choice over!" My voice started to go down to its normal sound level, by now I was breathing rather heavily trying to calm my body down.

The boys face twisted into agrimace _Oh probably his super vampire hearing, I wasn't shouting that loud, was I?_ But there was another look on his face to pain.


End file.
